The present invention relates to a grab handle for vehicle interiors, having a U-shaped holding strap which has a tubular, essentially rectilinear, central part and two bent end parts each having a twist and plug-in securing means, the twist and plug-in securing means being plugged from opposite end sides of the central part into the central part and being held there.
G 9200 913 U1 discloses a grab handle of this type, in which two diametrically opposite steps are incorporated into the inner wall of the central part and are used as a mating latch for two latching tongues which are present. During the latching process the end parts have to be pressed beyond their end position against one another, so that the latch can engage and holds the end parts in their final positions. For each latching tongue the elasticity required for this has to lie in the associated half of the central part. However, such a high longitudinal elasticity is disadvantageous for the subsequent desired tight fit of the three partsxe2x80x94two end parts and a central partxe2x80x94against one another.
G 92 13 972 U1 likewise discloses a grab handle of the generic type. In this grab handle the two latching tongues are designed as a latch and matching counterlatch. The required elasticity for snapping in the latch is thereby applied by the entire length of the central part with tolerance conditions otherwise being comparable. Therefore, only approximately half as great longitudinal elasticity is required as in the above-described prior art.
The present invention is based on the technical problem or object of specifying a grab handle for vehicle interiors which is of the type mentioned at the beginning, can be produced economically, makes simple assembly possible and ensures a permanently reliable connection of the end parts to the central part.
The grab handle according to the invention is specified by the features of independent claim 1. Advantageous refinements and developments are the subject matter of the dependent claims.
Accordingly, the grab handle according to the invention is distinguished in that the twist and plug-in securing means is designed as a projecting device which is formed integrally on the respective end part and whose cross section is designed in such a manner that the projecting device can be plugged into the interior of the central part (installation position) and a certain rotation with respect to the central part is possible about the longitudinal axis of said central part (end position), at least one first projecting unit is arranged on the outside of the projecting device, for each end part there is molded on the inner wall of the central park at least one groove which runs in the longitudinal direction and in which the first projecting unit engages during the plugging-in process of the end part, at least one second projecting unit projects in each case into the groove, in the plugged-in and twisted state of the end parts the first projecting unit of the projecting device gripping the second projecting unit of the groove from behind, and the gripping from behind in the case of the left end part being produced by clockwise rotation and in the case of the right end part being produced by counterclockwise rotation, or vice versa.
In view of the production of the components as injection-molded plastic parts, it is possible with the grab handle according to the invention to ensure economic viability for the production of mass-produced components. The assembly is made particularly simple, since the end parts merely have to be plugged into the central part in a predetermined installation position, and after that a certain, relatively small rotation of the end parts relative to the central part is carried out, so that the parts latch together. Because the left and right end parts are latched using a different direction of rotation, a reliable and permanent connection is ensured, since when there is a clockwise or counterclockwise rotational effect acting on the central part, twisting is blocked by the respective projecting device of the left and, respectively, the right end parts. At the same time, the end parts are prevented from being pulled out of the central part by the first projecting units of the projecting device gripping the second projecting units of the groove from behind.
A particularly preferred refinement, which also ensures economic production, is distinguished in that the groove is designed as a continuous groove.
In order to increase the stability of the connection further, a particularly advantageous refinement is distinguished in that the first projecting unit and the second projecting unit are arranged in a predetermined, mutually coordinate grid on the projecting device and, respectively, in the groove. A particularly preferred development is distinguished in that first projecting units are arranged on opposite outer sides of the projecting device and two diametrically opposite grooves having second projecting units are correspondingly arranged in the inner wall of the central part.
With regard to economic production, it has proven particularly advantageous to produce the central part from two half shells which are connected to each other.
A particularly preferred refined of the grab handle according to the invention is distinguished in that the length of the projecting device of an end part corresponds to essentially half the length of the central part. This measure enables particularly great stiffness of the connecting structure to be realized. Going along the same lines is an advantageous development which is distinguished in that the cross section of the projecting device is formed as a solid cross section.
Further embodiments and advantages of the invention arise by way of the rest of the features mentioned in the claims and by way of the exemplary embodiment given below. The features of the claims may be combined with one another in any desired manner insofar as they are not obviously mutually exclusive.